tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Mannpo
'''Mannpo '''is a RED Soldier created by Steam and Wikia user, Mimicry Legends. His theme is Rage - Straight To Hell Appearance Mannpo is seen wearing the Skullcap, the Menpo, the Shogun's Shoulder Guard, the Bonedolier and the Ghoul Gibbin' Gear. He always holds an Equalizer by his side and a Lugermorph when needed so. Origins Legionnaire was on one of his travels with Prefaldur, and then crossed paths with Heavy Load, who was out on a patrol for Medirals. They had a friendly chat, but only for it to be interrupted by Medirals, who then injured Heavy Load's EMP system, which malfunctioned and activated while Legionnaire was summoning his clones, which one of his clones moulded and spasmed and turned out to be a Soldier on limbo, and then battled Medirals with his newfound powers, and beat him. When the battle was over, he decided to stay loyal to Legionnaire prior to his upbringing and revealed something to him, that he was Legionnaire's late RED Soldier teammate, Legionnaire was quick to disarm him, but Mannpo had watched Legionnaire prior to his death and understood his ways. They now usually go back to their old base to remember those tragic events. Mannpo's horrid death actually managed to become a legend for many mercenaries, who believed he was watching over mercenaries and protecting them from Legionnaire, who was known by them as "Death's Associate". When Legionnaire summoned the RED Soldier back from the dead, he decided to become that legend and looked over mercenaries while in his travels with Legionnaire, now eliminating the fact that Legionnaire was evil. There is a myth of which Mannpo placed dream catchers on each map he travelled to, and if a mercenary or freak managed to find all of them, they would be given good dreams for the rest of their lives by Mannpo. Personality and Behaviour Mannpo is heroic and quite also rebellious, while being heroic, he can somewhat be useful even though he is technically useless due to his one useful ability and tries to help, even though he knows he is completely useless for combat, but when he goes into his rebellious state, he can get angry and may break the rules just to retain his life as a mythical legend. Powers and Abilities Mannpo can manipulate dreams and fears, making them a reality and using them against his enemies, although he doesn't know how he got these powers, but says he dreamed of very dark topics while in the Underworld. He can cast sleeping spells, which cause the affected to fall unconscious. This is when Mannpo can teleport and enter the "Dreamscape", a pocket universe owned by Mannpo that moulds on the victim's history (If Intelligent Heavy is "dreamscaped", he will be fighting on top of Spyper's caravan), where Mannpo can simply think of something he wants and will get it automatically. Mannpo can go temporarily invisible by shouting "Invis Soldidus!" and turns invisible like a Spy's cloak, but when Mannpo collides with a person, he will not reveal himself and stay invisible. Mannpo can also summon and use other spells, but has a chance to get different spells, a spell book will usually appear when he does so. Faults and Weaknesses In the "Dreamscape", he can think of everything, but that doesn't mean the enemy can think of everything as well, of which they can sometimes outthink Mannpo, and send him back to reality of where he is vulnerable to death. Magical freaks can somehow not be affected by his sleep spell, and survive being on the "Dreamscape". Fire can affect Mannpo's invisibility, like a normal Spy's cloak, his gamble for spells can go unexpected, like firing a teleportation spell instead of a Uber spell and a Monoculous spell instead of a fireball spell. His sleep spell requires a direct hit for it to take full effect, blast damage will only make the enemy drowsy. Furthermore, he is quite useless in the real world, not being as powerful as mid-rank freaks. Trivia Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Undead